Tersera
Tersera (ターセラ Taasera), also known as The Tiger King 虎王 Koō) is a Elder Beast and battle partner of one of the most powerful wizards of ancient times, Feliadorus de Glammerau, who helps the magician for last seven hundred years. All Ancient Beasts, who are related by contract with Feliadorus, represent one side of his soul. Tercera represents his "Rage" (激怒 Gekido). Appearance Tersera is not regular and simple animal - he is one of Elder Beasts, ansient and powerful race of absolutely huge magical creaters, that look like animals with some differences. Tersera resembles immensely giant tiger, twenty-three meters in height. Tersera's fur is orange in color, with multiple black strips across his body. Also, it has an incredibly long and fluffy fur on the chest, jaws, head and tail. This fur is light-beige colored. The most prominent is its tail, which is equal to the length of the entire body of the beast. A huge fur only amplifies impression. The tail has a twenty soft cartilage, and a large number of muscles and tendons, thus being very mobile. Impacts of tail is incredibly strong and can crush rocks to pieces. Tersera has two huge fangs, beigh two-meter in length. If some fools tries to approach closer, they saw abrasions and cracks - the result of a huge number of battles. Every hundred years Tersera loses his fangs - that in their place grew a new, unharmed. Tersera may also issue his claws, with which he could cut a tree. Claws, unlike canines, do not drop out, and is regenerated each time the break, though it is rather unpleasant process. Personality Tersera is very severe and harsh individual, with his onw, very aggressive view of any situation. He doesn't allow himself or his partner to show weakness and always will come forward until the end. It is also incredibly suspicious towards strangers and very cautious, refers to all sorts of alliances, which concludes by his summoner. To win his trust - a work, that requires great effort, at the same time lose his trust very easily. Tersera recognizes no titles and will speak plainly, even if someone does not like it. He also displays analytical skills, which is very strange combined with his incredibly huge ferocity. Tersera quite rude towards his partner, often interrupting him in mid-sentence and ordering immediately close the mouth. He does not give in to the flattery and hates cowards and liars with all his soul. Beigh Feliadorus' "Rage", Tersera extremely wrathful and aggressive against everyone, who stands on his summoner's way. He furiously attacked anyone, often frightening enemies only his anger and enormous size. He may even physically wince in anticipation of battle. Tersera never forgive mistakes in the battle to the enemy, and attack without warning. But he never attack from behind. His peculiar honor code is only to fight with powerful enemies, able to fight back, or with a lot of enemies. Tersera very brave and not afraid of anyone or anything, even dragons. His relationship with Feliadorus looks very interesting and even somewhat ridiculous. On the one hand, it seems that the Tiger does not respect his partner - grumbles when he summons him, cuts him off in mid-sentence, sometimes even hurting. Tersera's harsh nature and Feliadorus's quiet nature creates an amazing contrast which at first does not seem to have perfect balance. In fact, Tersera considers the wizard as a part of himself. Summoner is a part of his family, and Tersera ready to die for him. Relations between them were built over two centuries and withstood the test of many battles. Tersera acknowledges, that their friendship only grows stronger every year. According to him, he never believed that the Elder Beasts take human to their family - until he met Feliadorus. Tersera is completely confident in the abilities and strength of his friend, which is evident in the battle against Mard Geer, when he said that Feliadorus "crush a kid with bat-like wings like a mosquito". History Magic and Abilities Weaknesses Trivia *Tercera means "third" in Spanish. Also, he is third beast, who contracted Feliadorus. *Tersera based on Arcanine from "Pokemon Series", which in turn copied from the tiger. *Tersera represents the element of fire. Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Beast Category:Summoning Magic Category:Characters Category:Fire Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Unison Raid